1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf club manager for use on a golf bag to hold the clubs securely in predetermined positions separated from one another in all the positions the golf bag might be put in during the course of the game, whether upright or horizontal or in between.
2. Prior Art
Various rather elaborate arrangements for this purpose have been disclosed heretofore in U.S. patents.
In Antonious U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,553 and Joh U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,300 a club holder keeps the club shafts separated but does not hold the individual club heads securely.
In Weinmeier U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,555 a club holderholds the heads of irons individually but does not separate their shafts. In Pratt U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,397 a club holder holds the heads of irons individually and, except for one, receives their shafts in pairs.
Ingraham U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,107, Pratt U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,397, Beniscrutto U.S. Pat. No. 3,331,419 and Isabel U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,102 show club holderss that hold the heads of irons individually and keep their shafts separated.
Larson U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,091 discloses a golf club holderhaving slots at the top for holding the heads of individual clubs and intended for use with a golf bag having sectional struts that provide rectilinear row and column bracing and division of the interior of the golf bag into multiple club groupings.
Cowan U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,227 discloses a golf club holder which is slotted at the top to hold the heads of individual clubs and is dependent upon its being clamped to the outside of a golf bag to develop compressive stresses in the manager at these slots at the radially inward side and tensile stresses at the radially outward side.